Swendland
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: When five Nords become six! HOW! Read and find out! Damn Sweden and Finland..
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" Matthias slammed his fist on the table. The two other Nordics, Norway, and Iceland stared at him wishing he'd just shut up.

"I'm King! How come I didn't know about this?" Matthias looked like your unaverage drunken hospital visitor, with one fist shaking at Berwald and the other holding a beer.

Sweden shrugged "I don't know how it happened... It jus did." he lead the rest to the little hospital room where Tino was passed out. The three awkwardly stood there, while Berwlad put his head in hands.

_How did this happen? _

_**Click**_

A nurse crept into the already crampt room "Alright, Tino is perfectly fine.. He just need's some rest.. This quiet an odd case.. I'll be back in one minute!" the nurse giggled then left. Berwald sighed, and looked over at the snoozing Finnish man. It was like he could feel the two nations becoming one.

_**~Tino~ **_

"Tiiinooo~... Tiiinnnoooo.. Wake up!" A nurse, and his four friends hovered over him.

"Make room." he looked over at Sweden, he looked very uncomfortable. The three friends took a step back, Tino looked at the nurse confused. She was holding a bundle of blankets, she handed the jumble of pink blankets to Tino. He realized there was something _in _the blankets. He jumped when he saw a round face poking out from the blankets. Finland turned his head to Sweden who didn't make eye contact.

"It's our baby Tino.."

_W-what?! _

He looked down to the little baby that was smiling up at him.

"It's also a girl.."

Tino fainted.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA XD! I couldn't stop laughing when I was typing this... We all know where this is gonna go don't we? HAHA REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

"TINO!" Matthias poured water on the Fin's face.

"W-W-What?! Tell me it's not real? TELL ME!" Tino's face was mixed with anger, and confusion. The Dane almost felt bad for him, but... That's what happens when you don't tell the king!

"So what are you going to name her?" Emil was bouncing the baby lightly.

"She's so cute!" Matthias looked at the little baby with sparkles in his eyes. Tino grunted, usually he's the energetic one.. Always looking on the bright side they said! Guy's don't get pregnant they said! He was gloomy for a moment, but his motherly instincts were kicking in. He looked over at the little baby, she had bright True Blue eyes, and a little piece of curl poking out of her little baby beanie.

He smiled a bit "Emil, hand her over to me please." The Nord looked surprised, but did as asked. Tino carefully wrapped his arm around the baby who slowly closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

"She's..She's.. Beautiful!" little tears formed in Finland's eyes. Sweden grunted not approving of the little babies presence, Finland didn't seem to notice.

"What should we name her?" Tino smiled.

"I don't care." Berwald frowned at the sleeping baby, Tino frowned. He traced the little babies features adoring every little bit of her baby cuteness.

"How about... Elanor?" the four Nord's shrugged.

"Then it's decided! Elanor it is!" the nurse came rolling in with grape juice, and two steaks for Berwald and Tino.

**~Next Day~ **

Berwald grunted, he was sleeping on a pull out mattress in Finland's house. He put his glasses on, and looked down at his watch. It was six in the morning. He sighed, and turned the TV on.

**"Breaking News! A land mass from Sweden and Finland has broken, and merged together! Were taking you to the source now!"**

**"Thanks! We're here with the two nations Prime Minister's! Do you have anything to say?"  
**

**"Yes.. We've decided to claim the land together and make it one since it's both our lands. We've decided on calling the new land mass Swendland!"  
**

Berwald clicked the TV off in shock. He tiptoed to the babies bedroom, and walked to the babies crib. She was breathing slowly, looking peaceful. He picked the baby up and took it to the balcony which had a clear view of Sweden. He cradled the baby in his arm's for the first time since she was born, Berwald looked up and saw what he feared. There right between the two nations was a nice chunk of land.

_Swendland... She's Swendland.. _

Berwald was fighting several different emotions.. Confusion, anger, fear, he wasn't sure what to do now.. He looked down at the baby again, but now she had her eyes open.

"What?"

The baby looked expressionless, but her eyes stared right into his.. Like she knew what was going on.. What happened over the next few years no one would have guessed would happen.

**A/N: Sorry if not everything is very accurate :/.. TT-TT i dont live in the Nordic region... So I had to write what we do down here in the South.. :P REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, your up already!" Tino shuffled over to the kitchen and made himself some porridge. Berwlad noticed he was walking like a stiff board, but really who could blame him?

"So... Did the baby keep you up?" Berwald was desperately trying to be casual.

"No, she didn't actually! Haha I was studying up on what to do _after_ pregnancy. A lot of mothers experience something called the 'two day trial'. Apparently the baby keeps you up for forty-eight hours. Guess our babies different " he had a smug smile on his face.

Berwald nodded, not sure whether or not to agree or to disagree. Tino plopped on the couch by him, it had been maybe three weeks since the kids birth, and well... Things haven't been the same since.

"WE'RE HERE~!" Matthias made a dramatic entrance followed by Emil and Markus.

"Hi, Matthias! Lukas, and Emil! It's almost time to wake Elanor up, it's very important that she stays on a schedule."

The three groaned, they've been good at coming to Finny's house at least three times a week to check on Elanor. Every time they came Tino was always over protecting Elanor, making sure she would stay to a strict diet of baby safe foods and a nap schedule.

"Tino... Can't we just have a little fun with her?" Emil asked giving Tino puppy dog eyes.

"Fine..I have to go to the grocery shopping, so you guys can babysit." with that Tino left in all his motherlyman glory.

Matthias cheered, but the others sighed. Berwald looked out the window, at the little country. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

_I guess he hasn't put two and two together yet.._

_"WAAAAHHH!" _a high pitched piercing scream filled the air.

"Matthias.." the three said in usion. The Dane got up, and waved at them.

"Alright, since all of you are a bunch sissy babies I guess I have to- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

The three Nord's rushed over to see what had happened. A two year old with long platinum blonde hair was standing up in the crib.

**A/N: ~,~ sorry for them being short... I'll work on it just wait till she get's older. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hai!" a bright eyed blue two year old was standing in her crib completely naked.

"H-how did she? W-what? How did she grow so fast?" Emil asked.

"Heh, probably from Tino's super motherly mothering." Matthias grabbed his chin with a smile. Berwald turned and went straight to the computer. He clicked on a news report on the new country Swendland.

**"Many people are flying all around the world and settling in Swendland... People from Russia, Norway, Spain, England, Finland, Denmark, and many more countries..." **

That was enough information for him. He stood up and rubbed his head.

_This child's becoming a problem..._

Berwlad watched the child playing on Emil's lap happily, and Matthias pouting because Elanor wont play with him.

"I think she's growing because of the population growth in the country.."

The three Nordics looked up at Berwald with quisitive faces.

"But, we are also countries and we don't grow because of population growth." Markus stated.

"Well she w_as _a freak accident.. Hey Markus! Maybe... you..me.." Matthias trailed off.

"No."

Matthias pouted.

"I'm home~!" Tino was holding a bunch of paper bags full of grocery items, but when he saw little Elanor he dropped the bags.

"W-What happened?"

"Em..." the three Nordics sweat dropped.

"She's growing because the population of the country is going up." Berwald crossed his arms.

Tino smiled "Well that's great! We should celebrate no?"

The definition of celebrate was sewing a bunch of dresses that would fit Elanor through her growing spurt. He had sewn ten dresses by the time he conked out on the sewing table. Berwald found him snoring, and carried him bridal style to his bed. He tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I think it's time for all of you to leave.. Let Tino get some sleep."

The three Nordics got up reluctantly not wanting to leave the baby. Berwald turned to see Elanor sleeping on the carpet with her butt sticking up in the air. He sighed, and cradled the sleeping child taking her to bed.

**~ The Next Day ~**

"My, you've grown up so fast!" Berwald was awoken by the familiar cheery voice of Finland. He glanced over from his position on the couch to see Elanor in a yellow sundress with sunflowers eating a bowl of porridge. She seemed to have grown a little over night.

"Oh good your up! We need to pack in as much parent child activities as possible! She's growing to fast!" Tino hugged little Elanor and mushed his face against hers. Berwald blushed a little at the kawaii scene.

"Fine.."

"Yay!"

**~Park~**

"Ooooh" little Elanor cooed. She was licking a popsicle, her straw hat kept slipping of into her eyes.

"Elanor do you want to play on the swings?" Tino bent down and moved the hat from her head, the little kid nodded vigorously.

"Ok! Berwald will swing you!"

"Huh?"

Elanor smiled grabbing his hand, and leading hi mover to the swings.

"Swing! SwingSwingSwing!" Elanor hopped on the swing. Berwald sighed, and started pushing the swing back and forth. Elanor's long platinum blonde hair kept on getting in his face, but listening to her giggle was worth it.

"Say cheese!" a big flash went off which made stars appear around Elanor's eyes.

"Awh how cute!" Tino continued taking pictures the rest of the day. Berwald and Tino had spent the whole day taking Elanor to candy shops, and little kid parks.

"S-sleepy.." Elanor rubbed her eyes, and tugged on Berwalds jacket. He picked the little girl up, him and Tino walked home to let Elanor take a nap.

**~ Hour Later ~  
**

**Knock Knock!  
**

"Coming~" Tino opened the door to see the allies group on his doorstep.

"Yo bro! I heard you got a new kid, where is she?!" Alfred stormed into the house.

"W-wait!"

"Excuse us for intruding." Arthur bowed before walking in.

"Ah, where is ze _petite dame_?"

"Hello Tino."

"Ahg this place is cramp aru."

"Hold on! What are you all doing here?" Tino was waving his hands around frantically.

Alfred looked at Tino like he was stupid "Isn't obvious? We want little Swendland on the Allies!" the five allies had made themselves comfortable.

"She's taking a nap right now.." Tino ran a hand through his hair, but turned around when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"T-Tino these people are loud.." a seven year old Elanor was standing there, not only had she grown her hair had hit the floor.

"E-Elanor?!" Tino put a blanket over the naked girl, she had out grown her clothes. She looked up at him confused, but peeked over him to see the unusual visitors.

"Those people aren't Matthias, Markus, and Emil.. " she scowled at the strangers, she had seen Berwlad do that to the girls that would talk to Tino.

"Hi there Elanor I'm Alfred! We want you to be on the Allies, now if you would just agree..."Alfred stuck his hand out.

Elanor stared at his hand for a long a time before looking him in his eyes with a deadly stare.

"Tino.. I don't like him." she hugged her father's leg and looked at Alfred coldly. A sweatdrop formed on everyone's head making the mood uncomfortable, but she didn't know better she was still seven. Now Russia tried his approach on the little girl.

"How about you become one with Russia da?"

Elanor laughed, and started rolling on the floor. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but Tino mostly feared for her safety.

"Become..one..with you?" she was wiping tears from her eyes. But then her face got serious, and waddled back to Tino glaring at the other countries daring them to talk to her.

"Ah, I think it's time for you all to leave." Tino said kindly but there was a visible twitch in his eye. The five countries slowly left the home, Tino sighed and flopped on the couch. Elanor waddled up next to him and smiled a comforting smile.

Placing her own blanket on him and kissed Tino's forehead "Night night daddy!" she walked to her room knowing Tino needed some time to himself.

"I raised her right..." Tino's eyelids slowly fluttered shut finally closing shut, and snoozing off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Elanor's growing spurts seemed to decrease, it had been at least five months since her last growing spree. Now she was currently a bright eyed ten year old.

"Maatttthhhhiiiassss!" Elanor clung to the Dane's arm yelling in his ear. She had been begging him to teach her how to row a boat, since he was ' The Great Viking King'.

"No." Matthias sipped his beer with a stern stare. Girl's weren't suppose to learn how to fight or row boats, but he was a humble servant under the precious Elanor.

"Fine," the Dane said with a grunt and threw Elanor over his shoulder, making her giggle.

"Hey! Let me go! I can walk y'know," Elanor hit Matthias buttox making him blush.

"What do you think you're doing back there?"

After carrying Elanor too a nearby lake he plopped her down on an old tree stump, "Alright kid, you stay here I'll get the canoe."

Elanor wiped her hands on her khaki capris and smiled, "Alright!" she chirped.

_She's such a cute kid... She'll be a beautiful women one day.. Wait what am I thinking?! She's Elanor!_

Matthias shook his head trying to dismiss the thoughts. He rolled up his pants and started wading in the water for the canoe, every one in awhile peeking over at Elanor. She was sitting there just humming away.

"Hey Matthias! You have a nice butt!"

"What?!" Matthias had the canoe in his grip, but at the words of Elanor it had drifted away.

"Damn," he hung his head in disappointment.

"It's alright, playing the water is more fun," out of no where Elanor was standing by him striking a heroic pose.

Matthias sighed with a smile and ruffled Elanor's hair, messing up her loose ponytail "How about I teach you how to catch fish with your bare hands?"

At that Elanor's eyes widened in excitement and disbelief, "No way really? Are you sure you can do it old man? When's the last time you did something like this?"

Matthias ignored teasing and bent over waiting for a fish, "Yah, well whatever.. It's been awhile but I still got it in me."

Elanor giggled and did the same pose as the Dane. They stood in crouching pose for several minutes before Elanor started complaining.

"Mattthiiiaasss... We've been standing here like this for ten minuets already. I've seen like five fish past us by."

"It's all in timing dear," Matthias said in aggravated-motherly-type tone. Elanor huffed but kept standing there like she was instructed.

_She doesn't think I can catch a fish?! I use to do this all the time in my viking days.._

"Ok I feel one coming on, now you put your finger tips in the water and..." Elanor looked at the concentrating Matthias in awe. He bent down and scooped a fish! But it hit him in the head, making him fall and loose the fish.

"AHAHA! Sureeee.. You can totally catch a fish!"Elanor was pointing at the Dane that was now soaked.

"Oh yeah?!" Matthias smiled a boyish grin and kicked Elanor down with his foot into the water.

"Hey!" Elanor giggled and begun to splash him. They chased each other for awhile, that was until Tino came up on the top of this grassy hill banging on a cowbell signaling it was time for lunch.

**~Lunch~**

"Yay lunch! I'm starving!" Elanor sat at the bar, swinging her feet.

"Lunch is served," Tino placed a plate in front of the two.

"Where's the beer?" Matthias was chewing on some fish, but then choked on it because there was a bone in it. Elanor laughed her head off, but then smacked him on the back. Tino rolled his eyes but then placed his head on his fist, looking very serious.

"Elanor."

"Yes~?" she siad while chewing spitting food on Tino.

"I enrolled you in ballet," Tino said with a smile, he clapped his hands happily.

Elanor's jaw dropped, "No way! I don't want to!" she jumped off the stool and ran to her room and slammed the door.

Matthias looked at Tino and snickered "Well I'm guessing she doesn't want that."

Tino huffed and lightly slapped Denmark. By the way where's Sweden?

**A/N: Aaaaaanndd that was boring i know :P... Im just fooling around.. But hey you just WAIT till she grows up xD!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Norge! Do you have the camera? Aw, look at our little Elanor~" Tino was gushing, the four other nations were complaining about having to come to Elanor's ballet practice.

"Finny, do we **really** have to sit here the whole time?" Matthias was complaining, but his spirits lifted when he saw an attractive lady walk in.

"I agree with the Dane on this one," Lukas held the camera up, trying to get it work.

"Elanor doesn't even look like she's having fun," Emil huffed boredly.

"Oh hush you guys. Look there she is! Isn't she cute~!?" Tino had hearts in his eyes.

Elanor was standing in the middle with her arms cross and her bottom lip stuck out. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a cute pink ballerina outfit Tino had picked out for her.

"And Plié..Good work girls," Elanor did a halfhearted squat. By the look on her face you could tell she thought that the teacher was obnoxious, but Matthias on the other hand... He couldn't keep his eyes off her butt.

The blonde teacher clapped her hands "Break time," she strode off with Matthias following behind.

"YAY~" Elanor jumped on Emil "Take me home! This is so boring."

"Elly, we can't just take you home," Emil hugged back with a little blush on his face.

"But Icy" she poked her plump bottom lip out, Emil looked to Berwald for help. He sighed and took the small girls hand with his own, and led her out in the hallway.

Elanor crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the carpeted ground, Berwald bent down so he could look into Elanor's indigo eyes.

"Elanor, do this for Tino. He wants to enjoy the little time of childhood you have," Berwald said emotionless. Elanor looked down, for the first time she felt a mixture of embarrassment and shame. She uncrossed her arms letting them hang loosely at her sides, she caught Berwald of guard by hugging his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered in a sweet voice and scurried of back into the dance room.

Berwald was dumbfounded but a tiny smile appeared on his face. He quickly rose, he then turned his head to see Matthias making out with the dance teacher.

"Ahem!" Berwald coughed loudly giving the two a disapproving frown.

The dance teacher jumped "Excuse me I should be getting back to my class," the ladies face was red with embarrassment

"Swed! You didn't have to do tha-" Matthias was cut short by a wave of the Swed's hand.

"We're here for Elanor," Sweden said coldly, that shut the Dane up quickly.

The five nations sat and watched Elanor dance, tap, and jazz her heart out. She was genuinely dancing, whenever she was praised by her teacher she would give Tino a thumbs up in which return made his heart melt.

"And, class is over everyone," the peppy tap teacher said. A collective groan rung through out the large dance studio, slowly the group of young girls left.

"That.. Was actually kind of fun," Elanor stretched her arms out towards Lukas beckoning him to carry her. He did so and carried her towards the minivan, all the nations were worn out from watching a bunch of crazy kids. The three nations said goodbye and left in their vehicle.

"So Elanor, what was your favorite-" Tino turned his head to see a snoozing Elanor and Berwald. He quickly drove home hoping not to disturb the peace.

**A/N: ARG! I got in trouble DX.. and I'm grounded from the computer :'( I literally cried bc I thought my parents would never let me write again... But I am so..YAY :D **


	7. Chapter 7

"...Hm?" Elanor blinked, she was awakened by a chill. She silently crept out of her bed to find her window cracked, she slid it closed. She noticed the light under her door.

_That's odd... They usually go to bed after they put me to sleep.. _

Curious, Elanor silently walked down the hall that led to the living room. She sighed a breath of relief to see Berwald and Tino asleep on the couch. She was about to turn back to go to bed when a news report caught her attention...

**"The people Swendland are rioting! Due to an unorganized government and over population.. Law enforcement from both countries are here now trying to break up the riots and fires, but it seems futile.." **

The reporters words were drowned out, she looked out her window to see her country in flames. Elanor's heart dropped to her stomach. On impulse she quickly slid on some snow boots and put on a jacket, silently slid out of the house. She ran as fast as she could to the edge of the water, she quickly found a paddle boat and started across towards Swendland.

"..?" Tino fluttered his eyes open. His blurry vision focused on the Tv. It was showing an image of Swendland in flames, in horror he quickly turned the tv off and walked briskly to Elanor's room. He silently opened the door, Elanor wasn't in bed.

_Where's Elanor?! Don't tell me she saw the news report!_

Tino ran back towards the livingroom, he ran out to the balcony where he could see Swendland. The wind was rustling his hair, he could feel the heat blazing from the nearby country.

"BERWALD! ELANOR'S GONE!"

Berwald quickly jumped up, he saw Tino in tears and the neighboring country on fire. He wrapped a strong arm around the other country trying to comfort him.

"I-I think she went hic to hic Swendland," Tino burried his face into Berwalds chest.

"We'll find her," Berwald dragged Tino out of the house and towards the country.

_Is this... my country?_

Elanor looked around in horror. There were many people crowding the unpaved walk ways, setting trees on fire and several tiny houses. She inched closer she tugged on a mans sleeve.

"What?!" he slammed the girl to the ground.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because _they_ won't listen!" the man pointed his pitch fork at a mighty building that was on fire.

"W-W-W-Whyyy?" Elanor couldn't help the tears that were streaming down, the man looked surprised. His eyes looked concerned but he slowly turned around and continued on.

Elanor slowly stood up and grabbed at the middle of her chest.

_What is this feeling? Why does it hurt so much? It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.._

Elanor blindly elbowed her way through the crowd edging closer to the fire. The dancing flames of yellow and red putting her in a trance.

"We're here. Are you sure Elanor is here?" Emil looked extremely worried.

Matthias whistled at the sight and took out his axe "Well is it's a fight they want then it's a fight they'll get."

Sweden put a hand on the Dane and said "There's nothing we can do now.. We just need to find Elanor"

"Tch, the girls made you soft" Matthias mumbled and reluctantly put away his weapon.

"Look.. The fire's settling down," the Norwegian pointed out.

"Alright let's go find Elanor.." Tino said with determination. The five nations headed out into the tiny town. Tino sighed at the depressing sight, it was deadly quiet. The trees were burnt and political governors were swaying in trees.

"And I thought we had grown out of things like this," the Icelander said in horrified tone.

Tino flinched at the sound of crunching glass, Berwald put an arm around him.

"It's raining black snow.." Lukas put out his hand catching ashes.

_This is depressing.. To think that Elanor is somewhere roaming the streets.. This isn't something she should be seeing.._

Tino gulped "Elanor!" he shouted weakly. The others followed suit and started calling out the girls name. The five searched the tiny village, Elanor was not there.

"We should check the forest now," Berwald instructed. The five walked into the forest, the use to be white snow was now a mixture between black and grey.

"Elanor!" Matthias screamed.

(Cue Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.. No copyright)

**Just close your eyes.. The sun is going down..You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now..**

A light, sad melodic voice whispered through the wind.

**Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound..**

The five nations turned towards where the sound was coming from. They breathed a sigh of relief, it was Elanor but it was a sad scene. She was laying on the snowy ground craddeling a dead bunny, pieces of ashes covered her platinium hair. Tino was about to run towards her but Berwlad placed a hand on his chest stopping him. The five nations slowly moved towards little Elanor, visible puffs of air showed she was breahing.

"... Elanor.. Are you ok?" Tino placed his jacket around the looked up at him with sad eyes and shivered but not saying a word.

".. You shouldn't gave come out here Ellie," Berwald said with caution. The ten year old started to tremble uncontrolably, tears streamed down her already pink face.

"W-why?" she barely croaked out, "W-why did this happen? W-why w-weren't t-they happy?"

There was a pained silence, the only sound came from Elanor it was her sobbing and hiccups.

"Elanor you're freezing let's go home. We can talk about it there," Emil placed a hand on her trembling body, she made no attempt to move Emil had to pick her up and carry her.

**XXXX**

"She's running a fever," Tino frowned at the themamature. This time he had Lukas on Elanor duty, just in case she still had it in her to runaway.

"Well I'd imagine so! She'd been out in the snow for over an hour wearing nothing more than a flimsy jacket and snow boots!" Matthias rubbed his temples. Emil was sipping his hot chocolate, not commenting on the subject.

"I'm just upset that she had to see her country go up in flames!" Tino paced the around the small living room.

"It has happened to all of us Finny.. It was adventually going to happen to her too," Sweden said from his sitting postion on the couch.

Norway came out of from the hallway, "She's up." The four nations rushed towards the little girls bedroom, stopping at the edge of her door.

"Elanor? Love are you awake?" Tino took a tiny step into her bedroom. The girl looked up at the Nordic nations with doleful eyes. She didn't say anything but nodded, allowing the five to come in. They took a seat around her not trying to crowd.

"I'm sorry you had to see that.." Tino trailed off. Elanor just laid there motionlessly, if Tino and the others didn't know any better they'd thought she was dead.

Finally she took in a husky breath and said, "It's ok... I just wish... There was something I could of done." She turned her head towards the group, her stare had less emotion than Norway's.

"There's nothing you could have done," Tino kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. The four nations quickly filed out of the room. Tino comforted the blonde till the two feel asleep.

**A/N:Not sure why I liked this one but I did... Wasn't sure how to end it so I just did it that way :3 oh whale hoped u liked it ^-^**


End file.
